


They Also Went Parachuting

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-1.000, community: cromatic_fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Sophie are away, and Hardison wants to play. Parker has a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Also Went Parachuting

**Author's Note:**

> Was up only on Dreamwidth until May 15, as part of the "Three Weeks for Dreamwidth" event. Unbetaed! Written for the Chromatic-Fanfic comment fic meme.

"'In between jobs'?" Eliot frowned.

"That's a euphemism, right?" Parker said, face scrunched up in suspicion.

"No, just--" Hardison started again. "All I'm saying is we could do something together while Sophie and Nate are doing their Paris thing. You guys do something for fun other than steal stuff or beat people up, right?"

Eliot and Parker glanced at each other. "Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, play World of Warcraft or go to a carnival. Parachute."

"Meet women, maybe?" Eliot suggested, bemused.

"I was kind of hoping it'd be a euphemism, actually," Parker said. "What?" she added when both men turned to stare at her.

Hardison swallowed, glanced at Eliot. His heart beat faster. Eliot was still frowning, but when wasn't he? There was a smile playing around his lips. "I could be. I guess."

Parker grinned. "Awesome."

*

"I'm home," Sophie called out as she opened the door to the apartment, maneuvering luggage through the doorway. She could hear a jazz record playing in the living room. "Nate's going to be a bit late--"

There was a thump and the unmistakable sound of three people hurrying to rearrange or hide something. She paused at the door, took a moment longer than necessary in untangling from her luggage and hanging up the coat, and only made it around the corner to the living room after the sound of scuffling had calmed down.

"Did you children play nice while we were gone?" she asked, taking in Eliot's mussed hair and Parker still quickly tucking her shirt down. Hardison started to babble, which sealed the deal.

She smiled. It was kind of cute, really. She cut him off before pretending not to know would get too difficult. "Paris was divine, as always. Just wait 'till you see what we got you."


End file.
